


TFW Meets Torchwood Meets Bunghole Defence Squad

by BountyRose



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: A little bit of angst, Basically me throwing all my babies into one story, Because of Matteusz and Charlie, But also, COE happened but Ianto woke up, Canon-Typical Violence, Cas is confused, Crack, F/F, Gabe Being an Asshole, Gabe being Adorable, Gen, God likes to fuck with sam and dean, Ianto gives people advice, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jack and Ianto are married, Jack being Jack, M/M, Multi, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Fluff, Some plot if you squint, also, so does gabe, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BountyRose/pseuds/BountyRose
Summary: Charlie doesn't know how or why, but she's happy that she's here and alive.Dean wants to find out who the hell Torchwood is.Sam is busy being a tourist and doing research.Castiel is just confused. About everything.Or: TFW along with Charlie Bradbury end up in England, Torchwood 3 still exists, and the kids are allowed to be normal teenagers for once.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever on AO3, and my first work for these fandoms. Expect that at least some characters will be OOC. Also, this is just the prologue.

**_disclaimer - i do not own supernatural, doctor who, class, or torchwood. these shows and their characters belong to their respective owners. i only own the plot of this story._ **

 

 

Dean Winchester fell asleep in the bunker. He fell asleep in his own bed, the one with an extra pillow. The one he falls asleep in almost every night. Understandably, this is where he thought he would wake up.

He doesn't.

He hears the gunshot first. Then footsteps, coming closer and closer. Then a voice - an unfamiliar one. At first, what the voice is saying doesn't register, but then he realises he's not in his bed. He's not in the bunker at all, actually. Whatever he's laying on is hard, cold and wet. He snaps open his eyes to discover the face of a man, and hear the words the voice, who he now knows belongs to this man, is saying.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me? Can you understand what I'm saying?" says the man.

He can't tell the man's height from his position on the ground, but the man has blue eyes and brown hair and is wearing some kind of long coat. He has a device in his ear that he seems to be communicating through.

Dean hears indistinct voices coming from the device. Then, the mysterious man speaks again.

"You're right, Gwen. Ianto, meet me at the school and call Martha while you wait - make sure she's doing okay with the kids. Tosh, see what you and Tanya can do about the alarms. Gwen, track down that Weevil we saw - I'm occupied. And Owen, I need you to come to my location. I've got three men and one woman, possibly injured." The man spoke with urgency and the tone of a leader.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, voice gruff.

"Captain Jack Harkness. You?"

"I meant 'what are you?'."

"I'm Torchwood. I'm here to help. I need your name."

"My name is Dean. Dean Winchester," he said, before punching Jack in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit later than I said and a bit shorter than I'd hoped, but I have to save some details and answers for other chapters.

Ianto realised something was wrong when Jack didn't answer him on the comms. Owen began to make his way to Jack's location more quickly than before. Ianto let out a sigh of relief when his comm beeped and Owen said "He's alive," even though he knew Jack couldn't die. Owen began talking about the other people at the scene, and Ianto listened intently while on his way to the school.

"Three white males, one white female, mid to late thirties for all three - maybe early forties. Two in blue jeans and flannel, one in a suit and trenchcoat, and the female seems to be wearing a tee shirt and jeans, but she's a bit further away and face down. Hair of all colours, here - we've got red - probably dyed - blonde, light brown, and dark brown." Some faint shuffling could be heard before Owen continued to speak, seemingly to himself. "Judging by the very well-made fake IDs in their pockets, I'd say they're American, but I'm not clear on names, because of the fake IDs. Oh, and Jack seems to be coming-to now, Ianto, don't worry. You give that call to Martha. Jack and I can cover this."

Owen had switched off his comm, but that didn't matter - Ianto really did need to call Martha, or Jack would worry. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and went to the contacts screen, selecting 'Martha', before putting the phone to the ear without his comm. He heard three rings before the click that told him she had picked up.

"Ianto? Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just wanted to call and see how everything's going with the kids. Jack was beginning to worry a bit, but you know how he can be."

"Yes, I do. McKayla is doing fine. I fed her some bananas and then gave her a bath. I'm working on getting her to sleep now, but she's being slightly stubborn - she's nothing like Keith was at her age. Keith, of course, is doing well playing video games with Mickey. Anwen, however, is being quite naughty. She tried to steal some of Keith's candy from Halloween, so we put her in a time-out in her room. She's currently eating dinner and will be bathed as soon as she's finished, in case you want to tell Gwen. Is that update good enough for Jack?"

"Should be. If not, he'll just have to deal with it."

"Alright. Bye, Ianto. Good luck with those teenagers."

"Thanks, bye," Ianto finished, moving his mobile away from his ear and pressing the red 'hang up' button on the screen.

* * *

Jack began to wake, hearing Owen talking to someone through his comm. By the time he sat up completely, he knew that it was Ianto on the other end.

"Alright, what happened, Jack?" Owen asked.

"I was trying to talk to that one and get his name, but he punched me in the face," Jack said, pointing to Dean.

"Hard enough to knock you out?" Owen asked, disbelievingly.

"It was one hell of a punch, let me tell you."

"Well, did you manage to get anything out of him?"

"I got a name: Dean Winchester." Jack replied.

"I wouldn't trust it."

"Why?"

"Because I found a dozen fake IDs in his pocket, all of them with different names. It's very likely he gave you an alias." Owen stated.

Tosh rang in on their comms, "It couldn't hurt to run it through the database. Let's see..." Tosh trailed off, typing rapidly, until her computer beeped. "Well, according to this, he does exist. I don't know if this is the right guy, though. He's from Lawrence, Kansas, has blonde hair and green eyes, and was on the FBi's most wanted list in 2012. On record, he is deceased, but if he's here, that's obviously not true. Does the description match? If you need more I could send a picture to your mobile, Jack."

"A picture would be wonderful, Tosh, thanks," said Jack, pulling out his mobile as it beeped a notification. The picture on the screen was of a slightly younger version of the man laying at his feet, with less stubble and slightly shorter hair.

Owen stared at the screen in temporary shock.

"Well, what the bloody fuck are we supposed to do with a sleeping American criminal?!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have and suggestions for the story or anything in particular you would like to see, please let me know. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto's wedding and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter which gives you a bit of fluff but also a bit of backstory.

_**The Repaired Torchwood Hub, Jack's Office, December 24, 2013** _

 

_Jack couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was._ Ianto was actually going to marry him. Granted, the proposal wasn't supposed to take place at Martha's Christmas party, but he just couldn't wait, and that moment seemed to be the right one. Ianto had said yes - not that Jack thought he wouldn't, just that there's always a voice in the back of his head that says, "He doesn't really love you. He never could and never will." He hopes that voice will stop, eventually, and hopes that maybe marriage will change that. Of course, he has no delusions that it will actually change anything, in that regard, but he could still hope.

It's at this point in his thinking that the door opens, and Ianto returns from when he excused himself to the toilet. Ianto walks over, loosening his tie, and sits in the chair next to Jack. Jack watches as Ianto lifts his left hand slightly to admire the ring that had made its way there only hours prior. It was simple and silver and had a small diamond adorned in the center. It wasn't overly flashy, because it wasn't meant to be. It was beautiful.

Finally, Ianto spoke. "How did you pick out this one? I mean, there must have been a hundred rings to choose from at whatever shop you got this from. Why this one?"

Jack was silent for a few moments before answering, "All the other rings were bright, or loud, or too feminine. They didn't suit you. They had too many stones, or were too ornate. I guess, really, I picked that one because it reminded me of you. It's beautiful and elegant, and it's completely and utterly unique." At this point, Jack was referring to the engraving he'd had written on the inside of the ring, which read, "Thank the world for pterodactyls".

"Leave it to you to make a joke out of an engagement ring," Ianto chuckled.

They fell into a comfortable silence again, staring at the ring. It wasn't long before their focus shifted to each other.

"Ianto, I hope you know how much I love you."

"I do, Jack. I really do."

Nothing more was said, and the rest of that night was spent in bed, talking and making love and having a post-coital debate about whether Martha or Gwen should be their maid of honor.

* * *

In the end, Anwen was their flower girl, and Keith was their ring-bearer. Martha and Gwen were co-maids of honor. Rhys and Mickey were groomsmen. The real kicker, though, is that somehow they got the Doctor to officiate. He was old and not at all like how Jack or Martha had ever known him, and with him he brought a girl named Bill. The ceremony was done and Jack and Ianto were officially husbands, and now they were getting everyone to the event hall they had rented for the reception.

The first dance was to a song called "A Thousand Years". As they danced, more than a few knowing looks passed between Jack and Ianto. Most of the guests realised just how well the lyrics fit the two. If Jack and Ianto had been focused on anything except for each other, they would have noticed Bill talking quietly with the Doctor in the corner.

"Doctor, I don't get it. You say the song's an excellent choice, and that it fits them perfectly, but this song would fit and old couple much better, wouldn't it?"

"Ah. You see, Bill, Jack's immortal. At this point, he's probably about as old as I am, if you count the two thousand years he spent buried alive under Cardiff. Jack can die, he just doesn't stay dead."

"Oh."

Bill listened to the song armed with this new information, leaning against a wall while watching the two newlyweds dance.

_"I have died every day waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid. I have loved you_

_for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

"You're right, Doctor. It really does fit them."

At some point during the song, Jack began to sing along. Ianto, of course, was the only one who heard it. The emotion with which Jack sang had Ianto welling up by the time the song ended. They stilled and moved off the dance floor to allow the guests to dance, and as they walked over to the dinner tables to socialize, Ianto could think only one thing:  _"How did I get so lucky?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the song. Keith, in case you haven't figured it out, is the name of Martha and Mickey's son. I did put in a few references to John Barrowman's cover of this song and the reason he did it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM FINALLY BACK! It's been a year and I'm sure this story will be quite different from now on as I've grown as an author. A lot has happened since I last posted but the important thing is that I'm writing this again.
> 
> There probably won't be super-frequent updates because I'm also writing my novel, The End of That Place, and a short story at the same time as this.
> 
> And remember, this is crackfic. It's not supposed to be taken seriously.

Charlie was the first one to wake up. The last thing she could remember was trying to pick up a hot bartender, so she was confused when she woke up next to the Winchesters and Castiel, who all seemed to be asleep. Looking around, she realised she was in what appeared to be a classroom. Before she could sit up and explore, the door opened, and in walked a pale, black-haired man wearing a lab coat.

"Oh, good. You're awake," said the man.

"Who are you? What have you done to me and my friends?"

"I'm Doctor Owen Harper and I have no clue what happened to you. But I need to examine you and your friends to make sure you're all alive and well."

"Well, what if I refuse?"

Owen sighed. "Listen, you've fallen through a rift in space and time and you're now in London, England. The year is 2017. There's no way to get you back to your time, so you're now the responsibility of Torchwood."

"What do you mean "my time"? Nothing's changed."

"You mean, this is your year? It hasn't changed?"

"Nope," Charlie said.

Owen turned around and pressed his finger to a black earpiece he was wearing. Then he spoke into it. "Listen, Jack. Yeah, I don't think it was the rift. They're from this year... Yeah, no. I didn't check, sorry. Hold on a minute." He turned back to Charlie and asked, "What was the date before you came here?"

Charlie thought back to the woman at the bar and answered, "March first."

The doctor turned back and began speaking to whoever 'Jack' was, but Charlie was confused. How had she wound up in London? With Sam, Dean, and Castiel, no less.

Suddenly, Owen turned around and said, "Alright, follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, but this was actually a draft from August of last year, so I have no clue what I was going to have happen in the rest of it lol

**Author's Note:**

> This work will not be compliant with season 12 of Supernatural. Also, I'm American, and so haven't seen all of Class. Because of this, updates will be slow until the last episode airs in the US. This work is unbetad. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
